Watch My Back
by Darkshadow91
Summary: A party for the military is the perfect chance for Roy to confess to Riza. Will he be able to do it? And will she accept his feelings and return them? ROYAI. Based on the manga. Oneshot.


Roy Mustang swirled around the wine in his glass, looking out at the ballroom with a bored expression. He could see Havoc from here, dancing with a pretty little blonde soldier and Fuery, in deep conversation with Scheska. His other subordinates he couldn't see but he knew they were around. He sighed and propped his head on his hand.

He loved parties, he really did, but today he just couldn't muster up any enthusiasm for it. He'd talked with a few fellow soldiers, most of them female who couldn't seem to do anything but giggle, earning him a tremendous headache. So he'd retired to the tables, melancholic. He'd been that way all day, due to a certain conversation that no one but he had overheard.

_Flashback_

Roy whistled as he walked down the hallway, on his way back to the office. He'd taken advantage of Hawkeye stepping outside to go to the bathroom and was now hurrying back before his stern lieutenant noticed he was missing.

"So are you going, Riza?"

Roy stopped short at the mention of Hawkeye's name, doubling back a little. He peeked around the corner to see Riza, arms laden with paperwork, talking to her friend, Rebecca. He pressed himself against the wall, straining to hear while praying that he wouldn't be caught.

"Where?"

"What do you mean WHERE? To the party this weekend, of course!"

Riza's voice was full of amusement when she answered, "I wasn't planning on it."

The irritation in her friend's voice was just as apparent, "Riza! Come on, it'll be fun! You never have any fun! How are you supposed to find a boyfriend if all you do on your days off is stay home with your dog?"

"Black Hayate is better company than most of these slobbering dogs of the military… And did I say I was looking for a boyfriend?"

Rebecca huffed, "Come on, Riza. You're a woman. Don't you feel lonely at times?"

"Not really," was the quick reply and Roy released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It would probably be a good idea to leave at that moment but he couldn't make his feet move from that spot.

"Bullcrap," Rebecca retorted, "Girl, you need to find yourself a man! Listen, I know you're all hung up on the Flame Alchemist and whatnot. I don't blame you, the guy is FINE…But you need to move on. Honey, he doesn't give you the time of day and he's a womanizer. You're just his faithful little subordinate."

Roy clenched his fists, holding himself back from going out there. Whatever it was that he and Riza shared, he didn't just think of her as JUST his subordinate. Sure, he hadn't said anything amorous towards her but his actions must have made it clear what he felt for the blonde woman. She was important to him, one of the only people he trusted explicitly and held close to his heart.

"I am not hung up, Rebecca. What hangs up is laundry and I am not a piece of wet cloth. There is nothing between me and the Flame Alchemist," was the stoic reply and Roy felt his heart give a painful thump. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't entertained the idea of him and Riza together. It was a thought that occurred often, especially now in times of peace. And with Grumman abolishing the fraternization laws, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his mind from conjuring up different scenarios starring Riza and himself. But he'd never once thought that Riza might not feel the same way. He'd assumed that she felt the same…He had been almost positive of her feelings. They didn't need words to communicate, actions had always been enough. But now the doubt had been cast and Roy began to worry.

"Riiiight," Rebecca's voice was full of doubt, "Look, as long as you hang around Mr. Burn-Everything-He-Sees, no guys will ask you out. They're all too scared of being burnt to a crisp…or being shot by you."

"Then they're obviously not my type if they're not even brave enough to come talk to me despite the danger," Riza's answer was curt, "Rebecca, I have a bunch of paperwork to do. I have to get going."

"What about the dance?"

Riza's sigh was one of defeat, "Fine. I'll go."

Rebecca squealed in delight and Roy took that as his cue to leave, his mind whirling in dizzying circles.

_End of Flashback_

He'd stewed over it the entire day, analyzing and dissecting the conversation as much as he could. He'd thought of what he would do if Riza did in fact get a boyfriend that wasn't him…all of which ended with a burnt-to-a-crisp corpse and a bullet in his head.

That conclusion just confirmed what he'd been trying to avoid admitting for a long time…That he was deeply and desperately in love with his first Lieutenant. And had been for a long time.

There were things that stopped him from going after her before…when they were young, it was because she was his master's daughter and therefore untouchable. And when they once again met, it was as fellow soldiers and the fraternization laws had heavy penalties which would keep him from reaching the top.

But now all of that was inconsequential. There was nothing to stop him but his own fear. He sighed heavily, leaning back on his chair. One thing was certain…If he didn't hurry, someone else could very well show up and spirit her away. He'd already almost lost her once to death and had felt the pain of thinking she was gone from his life. He wouldn't lose her to another man when he'd battled death itself for her life.

"Why the long face, sir?"

Roy blinked, startled from his thoughts. Falman smiled over at him, pulling up a chair beside the dark-haired man. Roy settled back in his chair and waved his hand dismissively, "It's nothing."

Falman's eyebrows rose and he looked out at the dance floor, pensive, "Doesn't seem like nothing to me, sir. You know…Wow."

Roy gave him a strange look then turned to see what had captured the man's attention. Roy's own jaw dropped as he caught a glimpse of his first lieutenant, who'd walked in the door at that moment. She wore a deep maroon dress, the neckline low enough to pike interest, a ruby pendant glittering at the base of her neck. The knee-length dress was form-fitting, showing off womanly curves that wouldn't be distinguishable under the military uniform she usually wore. She'd applied a light makeup that accentuated her natural features, short golden hair and amber eyes.

Eyes that now roamed over the ballroom and seemed to sparkle when they landed on him. She whispered something to her friend then came in their direction, awing more than one male soldier as she went.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted them, an amused smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Falman cleared his throat but seemed just as tongue-tied as he was. It took Roy a few tries but he was finally able to squeak out a good evening, which made the smile on the blonde's face deepen.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Fuery," Riza had turned to address the bespectacled man who'd hurried to join them, shifting self-consciously. Roy could now see that her dress had a high back, effectively covering up the tattoo he knew to be hidden there, the tattoo that contained the secret to flame alchemy and the tattoo that only he had seen, physical proof that they were bound and connected. He felt a small tingle of pleased pride at that thought.

"Riza," Rebecca sauntered up, her smile wide, "There are some really interesting guys over there that you have to meet!"

Roy was on his feet in a heartbeat, stepping forward and winding a possessive arm around Riza's waist, "I'm afraid that will be impossible at the moment. I was hoping that the Lieutenant would do me the honor of dancing with me."

He could see the surprise on everyone's faces, including Riza's. He stepped away from her again and offered his hand to her which she readily took without a moment's hesitation, leaving behind their stunned friends. He led her out to the middle of the floor, sweeping her into a waltz. They danced in silence for a few minutes, Roy's only focus being her warm hand in his and on not stepping on her toes.

"Sir, there was no need for you to worry," Riza spoke softly, "I'm armed."

He briefly wondered where she could have possibly hidden the gun before answering, "I didn't ask you to dance because I was worried for you. I asked you because I wanted to dance with you. And you don't have to call me sir outside of work. Just Roy is fine."

She stared at him for a beat, pensive, before averting her eyes, "I don't think I can do that, sir."

He pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed, "Please, Riza. I might be your commanding officer during the week but right now I'm just Roy Mustang."

"Who apparently isn't such a good dancer," she cracked a wry smile, her shoulders slumping with silent defeat and her indifferent reserve crumbling, "I thought I taught you better than this."

He pouted but was secretly pleased, noting that she was slowly relaxing in his arms, "Give me a break, that was years ago. I haven't practiced lately. Too busy with paperwork."

"If you weren't slacking off, you wouldn't have so much paperwork and you'd have plenty of time to practice," she retorted, her tone stern but her smile teasing. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted down, over her face and down her neck where a thick scar ran across the junction between her neck and shoulder. For just a minute he saw her kneeling before him, neck torn open and blood pooling out while he could do nothing to stop it. The pain he'd felt when he'd thought he'd lost her hit him with full force and his decision to take this woman for himself solidified into a rock hard resolution. Without thinking, he leaned forward, pressing his cheek against her temple and breathing in her scent.

"Unfortunately, there's only one person I would want to dance with," his voice had dropped to a low rumble, "And I'm not sure whether she's up for it."

Her voice was a mere whisper as she answered, "You won't know if you don't ask her."

He moved back in order to look down at her and gulped dryly, straining to contain his nerves, "It's true…It's just that I'm afraid I might be shot."

Her laugh soothed his nerves, relaxing him instantly, "I can assure you, Roy. She won't shoot you. Not if you say please. You see, she's been waiting for you for a long time. She was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

A shudder of pleasure ran through him as his name tumbled from her lips and his grip on her tightened, "Do you think she'll forgive me for making her wait so long?"

"Possibly," she teased, amber eyes twinkling, "But you'll have to make up for it."

They hadn't realized they'd stopped dancing until someone tapped Roy on the shoulder. The younger man looked terrified as he suggested they go elsewhere to talk, letting other couples have the chance to dance. Riza had apologized to the young man then led the Flame Alchemist out of the ballroom to the garden outside before he could think of frying the trembling soldier.

The moon cast a silver glow over them and to Roy Riza looked like a moon goddess that had descended from heaven. They walked through the garden for a few minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Without a word, Riza slipped her hand into his, giving his hand a light squeeze. His heart gave an unsteady thump and he stopped abruptly, pulling her to a stop across from him. She cocked her head, blinking in confusion.

He touched her face gently, his fingers gliding over her cheek, "How long have you been waiting?"

A soft smile emerged on her face and she turned toward his touch, "Since I trusted my back to you. I knew that day I would forever be connected to you, no matter where you went."

Roy brushed away a few strands of her hair away from her face, "I'm sorry for taking so long."

"You were worth the wait," her eyes shone brilliantly, an intense gold that took his breath away. In that moment, he saw a small piece of the girl she'd been before the war. Timid and quiet, he'd thought nothing of her when he'd first moved into the Hawkeye mansion to study under his master. Then one day he'd caught her nursing a bruised hand in the kitchen. Her eyes had been full of tears but the amber was hard with anger. He'd somehow pried it out of her that the kids in the village teased her often and insulted her father almost every chance they got. She usually took it in silence but that day they'd crossed the line, not only insulting her father but himself as well. He'd been impressed by this other side of her and had become interested. Interest had turned into a close friendship and then into a crush but then he'd gone away with dreams of making a change in his country.

And when he'd come back, he'd left her again soon after, off with the secrets of flame alchemy. He'd never dreamed she would join the military and he'd been horrified to find her on the battlefield. But she'd once again impressed him with her reasoning, saying she would dirty her hands so the future generations wouldn't have to. She was no longer the timid girl he knew…She had grown up into a hard and experienced woman with a sharp tongue and an even sharper aim. And although it saddened him that she'd become just as tainted as he, he was proud of the woman she'd become.

He wasn't sure when it was that the friendship they shared had become something else but somehow, in all those long office hours and near-death experiences, it had transformed into love. It had come gradually, creeping up on him till it had ensnared him so completely that there was no chance of escape.

"Lost in memories, Roy?"

He blinked, snapping back to the present. Riza stood closer than before, smiling with amusement, her sweet perfume swirling around him. He grinned sheepishly, winding his arms around her waist to hug her close. She complied, her hands settling on his shoulders. They stayed that way for a while, holding each other tightly.

Roy suddenly smiled as a thought occurred to him, "You know, Maes kept telling me that I needed to get married…Perhaps it's time I followed orders. And Grumman said his granddaughter is quite the beauty. He even asked me to take her as my wife a few years back."

Riza rolled her eyes but her smile was more amused than annoyed, "An arranged marriage? That's very unconstitutional, Roy."

He shrugged, smirking smugly, "I guess. But if it means staying with her for the rest of my life then I'll sign whatever contract he pushes at me."

"You better be prepared then," Riza's fingers traced the contours of his jaw, "He'll probably draft up quite a few, guaranteeing that there are no returns and no escapes."

"I'll sign all of them gladly," he murmured huskily, tilting up her face, "Marry me."

"That's definitely a start to making up for the wait," she whispered coyly before her lips touched his, warm and inviting. He kissed back, gentle and unhurried. He'd brought her in closer, their bodies wholly touching.

They broke apart, their foreheads touching. Roy chuckled softly, "You weren't kidding when you said you were armed. I was wondering where you were hiding it."

"A gun holster on your thigh isn't the most comfortable place to keep a gun but it could come in handy," her hands skimmed over his chest, lightly exploring, "It's not my favorite gun but it'll do in case of an emergency."

He smirked mischievously, joy and amusement intermingling, "You don't have to worry. I'll be there to protect you. I'll watch your back…Forever."

"And if it rains?"

He shook his head, chuckling, "Then you'll have to protect me, unfortunately. Like you've always done. Will you continue to watch my back?"

She caught his gaze, amber eyes swirling with happiness, hope and love. She was his Queen, the most important piece on his chessboard, the one that was his equal, his protector and his friend. He owed everything to this woman.

With a half-smile, she nodded solemnly, "Always."


End file.
